piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jack Sparrow's hat
's hat.]] This hat was one of Captain Jack Sparrow's many trademarks. It was a black tricorn with faded leather that had been scorched by the Caribbean sun and beaten by harsh sea winds. The black tricorn was battered and faded, but it still served Jack well. Practical as well as decorative, Jack held a high value on it, and was rarely parted from it. History Acquiring the Hat Even when as a teenager, one of the things that Jack Sparrow wanted was a good hat, as he stated in his Captain's Log onboard the Barnacle.Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow: The Coming Storm At an unknown point in time, Jack obtained a black tricorne. Jack's hat was practical as well as decorative: Jack filled it with cool fresh water to drink at wells and had trapped deadly scorpions in its domed crown. The faded leather would have been scorched by Caribbean sun and beaten by harsh sea winds.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide Port Royal wearing his hat in Fort Charles prison.]] Jack was wearing this hat when he arrived at Port Royal onboard the sinking Jolly Mon. Prior to his rescue of Elizabeth Swann, who had fallen from the battlements of Fort Charles into the sea, he left the hat and his "effects" in the care of Mullroy and Murtogg, instructing them not to lose them. After Commodore James Norrington had Sparrow arrested, Jack took Elizabeth hostage and negotiated the return of his effects, specifically mentioning his hat, before making his escape. Hiding in a blacksmith's shop, Jack left his hat on a table while he removed his manacles. After Jack was ultimately knocked unconscious by John Brown, and then incarcerated in the Fort Charles prison, he was permitted to keep his hat with him inside the cell, from which he escaped with the help of Will Turner the next day.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl When Jack was captured by Hector Barbossa's cursed crew, he left his hat and coat on board the Black Pearl, and didn't retrieve them until after Joshamee Gibbs and his crew picked him up following his failed execution at the fort. Cotton handed Jack his hat, as the captain once more assumed command of his ship. Dead Man's Chest Lost and Found .]] A year later, during Jack Sparrow's brush with Davy Jones, Jack the monkey grabbed Sparrow's hat and threw it overboard. To the surprise of his crew, Jack was willing to abandon the hat, such was his desperation to find land and avoid the Kraken. The hat was later picked up by a Turkish fishing boat, which was summarily targeted and destroyed by the Kraken. The tricorne was consumed amid the wreckage. When the Kraken finally caught up with Jack off Isla Cruces, it spat out the hat. Jack then picked it up, got rid of some of the slime off it, and put it on before heroically facing down the Kraken onboard the Black Pearl. It remained with him when he was dragged to the crushing depths of Davy Jones' Locker.Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest A Pirate Lord's Hat his hat.]] Though he was trapped in Davy Jones' Locker, Jack Sparrow still wore his hat while aboard the Black Pearl, trying to escape with the help of his crew. He did not wear his hat when he tipped the ship, or when he went to meet with Lord Cutler Beckett aboard the Endeavour. In addition, Jack chose not to wear his hat during the meeting of the Fourth Brethren Court, perhaps to reveal his piece of eight. However, Jack did lose his hat when he was taken prisoner aboard the Flying Dutchman. After escaping the brig, Jack went to get his effects, including his hat, which he wore for the entire battle around Calypso's maelstrom. When the battle was over, Jack allowed Joshamee Gibbs to throw his hat in the air for the celebration, before ordering him to go get it. Jack still wore his hat when he was wooing wenches Scarlett and Giselle and upon finding that Hector Barbossa stole the Black Pearl once again. Sailing on his dinghy, Jack continued wearing his hat as he began his voyage to find the Fountain of Youth.Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End London .]] When Jack Sparrow arrived to London to save Joshamee Gibbs from the gallows, he left his hat on a horse outside the Old Bailey where Gibbs was being held on trial. After Jack retrieved it from the horse, the hat remained with him throughout his time in London. Jack wore it during his meeting with King George in St. James's Palace as well as his escape through London's streets, where he would be reunited with his father, Captain Teague. He also wore it in the Captain's Daughter pub, where he talked to Teague as well as fighting against an imposter, revealed to be Angelica, and the King's guards. But when Jack and Angelica escaped from the guards through a trap door that led to the River Thames, the hat was once again lost.Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides It is unknown if Jack would ever reunite with the hat. Design Any self-respecting pirate captain feels naked without his hat; Jack Sparrow was no exception. This battered and faded leather black tricorn had been scorched by the Caribbean sun and beaten by harsh sea winds, but still served him well over the years. It was practical as well as decorative: he had filled it with cool fresh water to drink at wells and trapped deadly scorpions in its domed crown. Behind the Scenes *The tricorne used in The Curse of the Black Pearl was lost after filming. *Several different tricornes were used during the filming of Dead Man's Chest and At World's End. There are a few differences between them. For example, one had additional thread holes, which was used during the Davy Jones' Locker scene. In addition some of the hats had different sized holes and the hat was more of a brown color than black. A completely different hat was used for the filming of On Stranger Tides. *The Disney Adventures comics often changed the color of Jack Sparrow's hat, most often showing him wearing a brown ticorne. *In a deleted scene from At World's End, titled "Two Captains, One Ship", "Jack" the Monkey wore this hat until Jack Sparrow took it from him. After briefly fanning himself with his hat, Jack put it back on his head. *Jack Sparrow is seen least with his hat in Dead Man's Chest (due to it being swallowed by the Kraken) and On Stranger Tides (due to loosing it in the River Thames). Appereances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Legends of the Brethren Court: The Caribbean'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Legends of the Brethren Court: Rising in the East'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Legends of the Brethren Court: The Turning Tide'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Legends of the Brethren Court: Wild Waters'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Legends of the Brethren Court: Day of the Shadow'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' *Disney Adventures *''The Trouble With Pirates! '' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' **''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' (video game) **''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' (comic) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' *''LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game'' Source *''Pirates of the Caribbean (film series)'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide'' Notes and references Category:Clothing Category:Objects